ParentTale
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Things have gone great for Sans and Frisk, they're married, the same species, nothing could go wrong! Until... (Rebrith AU)
1. Ma Crisha's Revelation

Frisk shivered as she hugged the toilet. Chara was watching her in her incoporeal form as Frisk heaved. They'd never heard of Skeletons barfing before, but here Frisk was, with Sans still sleeping soundly as she let out the contents of the pair's dinner from her jaw as her nosehole let out liquid red magic mixed with some dust. When she was done her hand went to her stomach area as she felt the belly and her other went to her cell phone as she leaned her head over the sink. Her mother-in-law, (who was very nice and wise about Frisk's new form) Crisha believed that it was because Frisk was a boss monster, she had extra magic sacs. Since undead monsters had no flesh and instead had to store their agic a different way, like Sans had his belly or Papyrus hid his magic inside of his rib cage area. Frisk was a boss monster, meaning that she had more magic than that of Sans, who was a regular monster.

She quickly called Crisha to know what was going on. "Ugh, Ma Crish?" Frisk urped into the phone as her sides heaved.

"Frisk?" She asked in a slight accent and rolling her _r_ s. "You don't sound okay. Is everything alright over there?"

"What does it mean when a skeleton barfs?"

Crisha stayed silent for a while before squeeling like Alphys when her Yoai ships sailed. "Oh my goodness!"

"What?" Frisk groaned.

"You're pregnant!"

Chara looked terrified. It was Frisk's turn to be silent. "WHAT!?"

"Oh my! This is great news!"

Frisk groaned again. Sure, she and Sans were married for about 3 months, but Sans wasn't emotionally or physically to stop being lazy for his own bone marrow and magic mixing with Frisk's to make a child. Especially when Chara's teasings made her blush still.

"I'm going to call your mother!" Crisha announced.

"No, please don't. I need to tell Sans before anyone else."

"May I tell Gaster that he's going to be a grandfather?"

Frisk heard Gaster's voice in the background and laughed at it. "Ma Crish, I'll have Sans call you back."

"Okay!" Frisk hung up and heaved herself up from the bathroom floor.

She went into her and Sans's room to see him sitting on the bed. He looked over to her and grinned before winking and sticking his long blue tounge out. Usually Frisk mimicked him, with her more serpent like red tounge, and they began to have "fun" but, not tonight. Sans saw slight worry with Chara's reaction as she patted Frisk's back.

Sans's face grew worried. "what's wrong hon?" His eyebrow ridges knitted together, and he ignored Chara pretending to choke. Frisk sat next to him and took his wrist as she put his hand on her tummy. He thought she wanted him to go up, but her hand stayed firm on his wrist, not letting him move his hand. He looked to Chara who gave him a disapproving look. She waited til he relented and kept his hand on it before moving her gown upward revealing the swelled up area marked by a red outline.

Her eyes locked with his and she said, very slowly. "We made this."

Sans looked down at it and began to feel dizzy. Frisk layed him on her as he nearly fainted. "b-b-but…" he groaned.

Frisk whispered sweet nothings to her husband, with Chara gagging in the background, before he spoke again.

"shit, i ain't ready for this! how'd you even figure it out?" He asked sitting up.

"Ma Crish told me what it means when a skeleton barfs."

Sans gave her a sympathetic look. "i'm so-"

"Don't be." Frisk interupted. Her eyes flashed with red magic, which was now the equivilant of her "being filled with DETERMINATION."

"ya think we can work through this?"

Frisk stared at her tummy. "I _know_ we'll get through this. _All_ of us." Frisk looked to Chara. "Right Chara?"

"Yeah, if the child sees me I won't be that murderous monster everyone thinks that I am."

"And?"

"And I'll refrian from making fun of you as you go baby shopping."

Sans rubbed his face. "so, my mom already knows, she must've told Gaster by now."

Frisk gasped. "Oh my. I told Ma Crish that _you_ would call them back!"

"welp, guess i better do that." Sans did, and asked the 2 skeletons to keep quiet about the baby. Sans leaned in the doorway. "so how're we gonna tell the others?"

Frisk shrugged as her hand protectivly rubbed over her tummy, which she had been doing for weeks now, as a slight side-effect that monster's instincts knew about their body before the monster's actual brain.. "We should probably go to the doctor's first…" Sans shivered. Ever since Frisk's death, he hadn't been in a hospital at all.

"Relax, numbskull it'll be a monster hospital." Chara said in a tone that didn't seem to ease him.

"We need to know how long this has been going on." Frisk nodded.

Sans relented. "all right, we'll both get dressed and go now, before my mom tells everyone."

Frisk nodded twice as she put on some shorts and grabbed a small trash can just in case.


	2. Doctor's Visit

The monster staff quickly got Frisk into a room before others, even if she refused and wanted another to go before her. Frisk wasn't demanding, and usually was one to relent after some people talked to her unless she was passionate about her side that she was on. They insisted on her getting the room before others because she was royalty.

"The brighter side of being royalty." Chara sang.

She waited as the few undead like monsters tried to figure out what they could do for Princess Frisk Dreemurr. Sans uneasily shifted as he stared at the floor, trying not to look up at the walls. Frisk rubbed his back and pulled him close to her. "I'm here now…It's okay…"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Chara mouthed.

A doctor came in looking much simiar to Aaron, but with a Lion face instead. "I'm Dr. Magnamera and I'm here for a marrow sample." Frisk nodded and a large needle was revealed, causing Sans to have his eye glow protectivly.

Chara was about to ghost slap him when Frisk place a hand on his own and twined her fingers with his. Thier rings fitting together as they did it. He relented and allowed the needle to go into Frisk's bone as the darker stuff came out with tinges of brown instead of Frisk's usual Red. Chara eyed it suspiciously as it began to leave the room. The Doctor left before coming back in 30 minutes. "I'm sorry." Dr. Magnamera announced. "It's taking longer than expected to get the results. We'll call you when we have them ready."

Frisk nodded and was given the okay for herself and her husband to leave. "Did your dad tell you about monster pregnancies?" Frisk asked once she and Sans got into the car. Chara hanging between them.

"nah, it was grillby instead. since he's older than me, he basically taught me as I sheilded Paps from the outside world."

"Just wait until Mettaton decides to teach him some things." Chara joked.

Sans groaned at the thought. "if he thinks he can take my brother's innocence without my consent, that bag o' bolts has another thing comin'!"

Frisk giggled before winking. "Hurt Metta and Paps'll probably threaten to stop making you spaghetti." Sans acted as if he was giving serious thought to it. "You better not hurt him." Frisk glared.

" _fine_. i won't hurt him; without Paps's consent."

"But seriously. How long is this supposed to last?"

"Yeah, if it's anything like human pregnancies, I'm going to hate it. Especially since I have to hang around you for my entire life. And I mean to be rude to the pregnancy and what happens during it." Then Chara relented and looked over at Frisk with a smirk. "But despite all that, I think you're the best sister I've ever had."

Sans looked over to Frisk. "it depends how much magic the baby has. usually monster's with incoporeal stomachs usually have their babies phase out of their bodies."

"Makes sense, since humans only have one opening for the babies, and the incoporeal have multiple."

"don'tcha mean, 'makes _Sans_?'"

"Sans! Oh my gosh!" Frisk giggled as she slightly pushed him.

Chara rolled her eyes.

After that Frisk placed her hands on her stomach and rubbed it protectivly. Her giddy smile turned into a softer one as she felt the movement of souls. She didn't know how many she would have. Possibly one, since Toriel gave Frisk "the talk," when they all got to the surface and Frisk wouldn't stop flirting. She gave the monster version of it, and apparently monsters gave birth to one monster only. Having twins and up were unheard of!

Which was why Frisk had a teacher explain it to them also. She guessed that Toriel's talk was good because of Frisk's current form. "I'm so excited that we're having this…" Frisk commented when Sans pulled up to their apartment building.

Sans smiled back as he unbuckled before he leaned to Frisk's stomach and kissed it before he kissed his wife.

"Oh, geez. I wish I didn't have to look at this…" Chara complained.

"said the ghost that weeped at our wedding." Sans retorted.

"Still doesn't mean that I want to look at the mushy-gooshy stuff."

"then cover your eyes."

"I can see right through my hands!" Chara growled with a smile.

Frisk's lower jaw opened for a few moments before she decided to speak. "We better get inside and figure out how to tell everyone."

Sans sighed from dissapointment. "welp, i guess you're right, but when we get back and figure everything out…?" His eye glowed a slight blue.

Frisk's hand trailed from his spine up to his collar bone before kissing him on the cheekbone. "Then we can make a few sparks together~"

"Oh god!" Chara cried.


End file.
